The Cave
by NeriHyuga
Summary: Dark Pit wants to show Pit something and takes him on a journey into a dark cave. They enjoy their time together, but Pittoo grows iritiated soon because of his one-sided feelings. Can Pit stand up to Dark Pits moody and dangerous behavior?


**This chapter contains adult content, it can be skipped at the #MA#  
**

 **The Cave**

„Where are we going?" he asked his twin, his voice echoing in the darkness. Pit could barely see what was right in front of his eyes, the only thing that guided him was the candle in Pittoos hand, but the light couldn't reach the lighter angel. It only covered Pittoos silhouette in an orange light and let the shadows grew on his stoic face.

The whole time Dark Pit was silent, not saying a word while they wandered through this cavern and now too, he didn't answer him and it wasn't the first time Pit asked. Pittoo wanted to show him something and led him into this dark cave. Maybe it wasn't one of Pits best ideas to just follow him in here without a second thought.

His eyes trailed over the stone walls right and left while he followed his darker self. He couldn't really see them but he knew they were there. Pit grew more and more anxious in the blackness and hurried to catch up to Pittoo, he was the only light source in here.

"Come on, say something! I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now…" he told his feelings to the darker angel and finally Pittoo looked at him. He raised his brow a little and something flickered in his dark eyes, but Pit ignored it.

"Since when are you such a pussy?"

"I'm not a pussy!"

"Then stop behaving like one"

"I don't behave like one!"

"You do…"

"Ooh, just shut up!"

"Alright…"

Silence grew again. Pit huffed and folded his arms before his chest in response.

"You did that on purpose! You set me up…" he grumbled at the darker angel, Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders, but he could definitely see a grin on his face, even in the dim light. Pit sulked at that sight, but his twin ignored it and they continued to walk deeper into the cave.

"Are we there yet?" now Pit was changing the question a little bit into a way more annoying one~

It was boring to go this long way without talking and without anything to look at, except his brothers broad back and black wings. How big was this cave anyway?

Pittoo growled when he heard that question, he definitely knew where this would end…

"Stop asking stupid questions. What are you? A little kid? Start behaving according to your age…" he grumbled at the older angel. How could he behave like a little boy when he was definitely a grown up!? Sure angels never grew like normal people and stayed childish even as grownups, but it annoyed Dark Pit. He was a lot younger then Pit, according to age, and still definitely the older one in mind.

"I am grown… but you know just like me that this doesn't mean anything to angels… you acting like a grandpa is definitely not normal…" Pit responded in a challenging tone. They couldn't talk one minute without fighting it seemed, even after they knew one another for so many years now.

"I'm not acting like a grandpa just because you act like a little, spoiled brat…" Pittoo snapped in return, he didn't want to fight with Pit to be true. But it couldn't be helped; he just forgot how annoying his brother was.

They were so occupied with work, that they rarely had the time to do something together. And he wanted to enjoy taking his brother on a little adventure, just the two of them without any goddesses sticking their noses up their… yeah you know, where they don't belong.

"I'm not a spoiled brat! I'm just bored… how long are we walking in here now? It feels like ages" Pit sulked again and huffed in Pittoos back. The darker angel looked over his shoulder and rolled with his eyes. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Pit could definitely spot the movement!

"It's not even ten minutes you know… you get on my nerves" Dark Pit gnarled and looked forward again, or he tried to...

"Everything gets on your nerves… Ptooey" the lighter angel joked and he could swear that Pittoo drew daggers at him, before turning around to face him. Pit froze in an instant; it was his natural survival instinct...

But often he came too late…

"Call me that again… and I swear I will leave you here in the darkness," he threatened him and Pit knew that these weren't empty words. Not that Pit feared the darkness or such things but… he didn't know where to go and he didn't know where they came from. It could take him hours to find the exit… that was something he would rather avoid.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop" he gave in to his brother, trying to prevent a fight. Gladly, Pittoo seemed to think the same and let it be with that. He turned around again and continued walking down the invisible path. Pit hurried after him; he didn't want to fall behind at all.

This time he really stayed silent, only following his darker self deeper and deeper into the mountain. How could Pittoo know where they were going? Everything looked exactly the same and still he managed to find his way easily.

Even when they ended up at a part where they needed to decide for two or sometimes three different ways, he knew exactly where to go. He must have been here often and only showing it to him now? Slowly Pit grew more and more curious; he really hoped they would get to Pittoos destination quickly.

Then… something changed. First Pit didn't knew what it was, but after some more time he realized it. Slowly, the fire wasn't the only thing spending light, even if the other sources where very dim.

"What is that?" finally he spoke up again and asked his twin, while trailing the invisible walls and seeing very, very dim sparkles. Pit reached out for those and let his fingers slide over the walls… there was something. Between the rough stones were small, smooth parts, they felt like little glass shards merged into the stone.

Pittoo stopped and looked over his shoulder, back to his lighter self. He saw how Pit touched the walls and knew what they hid in the darkness.

"See it for yourself" Pittoo only answered, then he swung the candle around and held it to the wall. Dark Pits face was swallowed by shadows through this move, but Pit could see what he meant. "Wow!" he screamed in delight at the sight. The small glow he saw before began to glisten over the whole wall, while small violet gems sucked in the light of the fire and began to shine in their whole beauty.

"That's beautiful! So many little gems!" Pit really liked the view; after he saw nothing but darkness it filled him with delight. "Is that what you wanted to show me?" he asked and looked at Pittoo again, but the black angel only shook his head as answer, before he removed the candle from the wall and continued his way.

"No. That's nothing compared to what I want to show you" he finally answered him, after Pit followed along. "Wouw… then I'm even more curious" Pit hurried after his brother, because Dark Pit started to speed up a little. Does this mean they were almost there now?

"Can you feel it?" the sudden question caught Pit off guard and he only blinked at his brother, not answering at first. But then he got his composure back: " Feel what?" he returned the question. But Pittoo didn't answer him and so Pit tried to figure out for himself what the dark angel meant.

They walked a little further and then he got it… heat! Somehow it got warmer! Was that what he meant? It must be!

"It gets warmer! Did you mean that?" he finally asked and Dark Pit looked at him, only to give his brother a little nod. Then he looked forward again and they both made the final steps till the path opened up, finally!

Pittoo walked into the big cavern that spread before them. Then he stepped aside so that Pit had a full view and his blue eyes grew in surprise.

They definitely didn't need the candle anymore… the whole cavern was lighted by big, violet stalactites and stalagmites. They had incredible big gems in them that gave out a purple light and covered the whole place with it.

This wasn't the only beautiful thing in here, Pit saw something that managed to let his heart jump like crazy and he knew why the heat rose so suddenly. In the middle of the whole cavern was: "a hot spring!" Pit screamed happily.

It glowed just like the gems and the golden light mixed together with the violet. The darkness let it look dark and gloomy, but in the same time magical and mystical. But for Pit it looked just as welcoming as every hot spring!

It wasn't just a puddle of water. It had different levels with many different pools and the one on top of them let a beautiful golden and violet waterfall pour into the ones beneath. It seemed like it was the spring that pumped the water out of the mountain and after some time the gushing water managed to make holes in the stones and that was the source of this beautiful, big hot spring.

"It's amazing!" Pit couldn't hold himself back anymore and began to open his belt and fibula just to discard his tunic. Sure he didn't mind bathing with clothes, but that was only when he was on duty and in the moment he had free time. So he liked it definitely way more to jump into the pool completely naked and let the water caress his skin.

"And, do you still distrust me?" Dark Pit huffed, before he went after Pit and removed his clothes, just a little slower than his counterpart. Pit looked at his younger brother, while he removed the last of his fabrics and accessories. "I didn't mistrust you! The darkness was just eerie… I didn't like it and you didn't say a word. But this here… it's beautiful! Thank you!" he smiled at his brother and Pittoo avoided his look while turning his head.

"Then go ahead and jump in. Otherwise it was in vain showing this to you" he only mentioned. Man, why did this boy get him flustered? He didn't know what to think of that feeling, so he concentrated more on getting the last of his clothes off.

"You don't need to say that twice!" Pit squeaked happily. He run for the spring and didn't hesitate before jumping in one of the lowest pools. With a loud splash he went in and the water poured all over the place. While the white angel began to flap his wings cheerfully and sprayed the water so far that even Dark felt the drops on him.

"Someone seems happy" Dark Pit chuckled with a deep voice, then he walked towards the spring and sat down on the black stone, just to put his legs into the warm water. It felt really good and he began to observe his brother.

Pit stopped playing around and turned to face Dark Pit with a big grin on his face. "I am!" he beamed and then waded through the water to get to his brothers side. Pit sat down and let the water flush over his body, while he folded his arms and laid them on the stones right beside Pittoo. He looked up at the darker angel and saw that his eyes trailed over him. But he doesn't mind it at all, not even giving it a second thought.

"It feels good" he whispered in a soft voice, before he laid his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. Pit let his wings flood in the water and only flapped them a little bit to get water over them, otherwise he rested and enjoyed the warm hot spring to the fullest. It was rare to see him that quiet.

"Yes… it does" Dark Pits answer was as soft as Pits words and he found it hard to avert his eyes from the lighter boy with the hazel colored hair. Why the hell? He couldn't tell what was going on with him. Why did he want to show this spring to Pit in the first place?

Sure he knew that his brother loved hot springs more than anything else, but still… he had the urge to see his happy grin and beaming face. Such a stupid desire!

And now the white angel rested beside him and looked so peaceful that it must be a sin to disturb him.

"I think we should go…" he couldn't trust himself anymore and grew irritated. Slowly he had the feeling this whole idea was a big mistake. He didn't even know why! Pit looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why? We just came here?" what was wrong with Pittoo, he seemed fine till now. So why did he want to go so soon?

"You weren't even in the water!" Pit said irritated. He raised his body, so that he sat in the water and looked at Pittoo, who only stared back at him. Pit couldn't really tell what Dark Pit was thinking, his face was a stoic mask, not showing anything other than dissatisfaction.

"I don't want to!" Pittoo only snapped back at him and Pit flinched at that. This was sudden… what was wrong? It was so nice till now… and now Pittoos mood turned around to the worst again. Why did this always happen?

He just wanted to spend a little time with his brother and enjoy a free day…

Dark was the one showing this spring to him in the first place!

"I absolutely don't know why you are like this again. We just arrived here! I didn't go through this stupid cave just to leave again!" This time Pit snapped back at Dark and the darker angel was the one looking irritated now. Pit normally didn't go against him when he vented his anger out at him. But maybe it was normal that the lighter angel wouldn't bear with that forever.

"Then you can stay here and I will go" Dark Pit growled as answer and was about to get up. When Pit suddenly grabbed his wrist and junked at it. "What are you doing!?" Pittoo shouted in anger, but when Pit junked at his wrist again he could feel that he was about to lose his balance. Dark flapped with his wings to get his stand back, but Pit used the chance to pull his brother into the water forcefully.

The liquid splashed over Dark Pit as he fell into the hot spring and was under water for a second. But it didn't take him long before he jumped up and glared at Pit.

"What was that for!?" he snapped at the lighter angel and drew daggers at him. Pit only folded his arms before his chest and stared at Pittoo with a serious expression.

"That's to cool your head!" the lighter angel responded finally, just to get snapped at again: "The water is warm!"

Pit hesitated when he heard Darks answer… he was right. The water wouldn't cool him off, but he needed a second to understand that Pittoo only said that to throw him off guard again, with success.

"You know what I mean! What's wrong with you? Please, Pittoo. Talk to me before you explode out of the blue" Pit sighted, why did they always fight at the end of the day?

"I don't want to talk to you. Just stay away from me" the darker angel growled. Then he waded through the water till he managed to get to the bank again, leaving a more then confused Pit behind.

"What the hell do you mean?" The lighter angel wasn't about to give up now and so he followed his brother to the end of the hot spring. Pittoo looked over his shoulder to his other half and he couldn't suppress the hunger that flickered in them. But Pit was totally oblivious to it.

"I said: stay away!" he snapped at him again and tried to drown his feelings in his anger. But… it was way harder when he saw Pit reaching out for him. He even fought against the thought that it made him hot when he looked at the angel in his birthday suite.

"And I want to know what you mean!" with these words Pit grabbed Darks shoulder and turned him around, so that they needed to face each other. A dark growl came out of Pittoos chest; he felt his resistance being washed away by his desires.

"I warned you" his words were as dark as his growl and in the next moment he tackled Pit. His hand roughly grabbed the arm of the lighter angel and pulled him towards him with a hard yank. Pit was so surprised by the sudden attack that he couldn't free himself and when Dark Pit junked at him he lost his balance and fell forward against the stones.

"Ouch! What was that-!?" he couldn't end his sentence, because he felt the dark presence of his brother behind him. Pit pushed his body up a little with the help of his arms and he was about to stand up again. When Pittoo laid his hand on his back and pushed his upper body back on the stones. Pit felt the rough surface rubbing against his chest and belly. He couldn't manage to get up again when Dark Pit held him like that.

"What're you doing!? Let me go!" Pit shouted irritated and in anger. He began to struggle with his legs and flapped his wings in an attempt to free himself, but it felt like he was pushing against a wall. Where did he get his strength from!?

Dark Pit didn't answer him. He stayed silent and just looked at the struggling body under him. He wasn't standing right behind him. Otherwise Pit would kick him in his struggle. He didn't know why he was doing that. He just knew he couldn't deny the fact, that Pit looked really arousing in this position. His upper body lying on the stones, while his butt sticked out and he coiled under his hand to get free.

Pittoo gave in to a sudden urge and leaned over Pit while his free hand moved over his back to his butt and trailed down the side of his hip. Pit froze at the touch he received and his eyes grew in irritation.

"What are you doing? Why are you touching me?" Pit was startled. He didn't know what Pittoo tried to do. But that touch felt really strange, somehow it was a different feeling then when Dark touched him casually.

"Just shut up… " the darker angel growled at him, while his hand found what he was searching for and he stroke over Pits soft parts. Getting a shriek from the lighter man in the process and Pits blue eyes grew in bewilderment.

"What are you doing!? Stop touching me there!" he gasped and curled away from Pittoos touch. His irritation and growing fear gave him the strength to finally manage to push his body up while he tried to free himself from the dark angel.

Dark Pit snarled at him and withdrew his hand from Pits groin, just to use both hands and push the angel back on the stone. This time he pressed his own chest against Pits back and caught the angel between his own body and the stones, so that he would need to lift them both up to get free.

Pit groaned under the heavy weight and slowly he felt fear rose in his belly. Did he really need to fight serious to free himself from Dark? Then it was almost too late because Pittoo nailed Pits arms under his chest when he pushed him down after he tried to get up again. He wouldn't be able to free his arms in this position.

Then he felt Dark Pits hand again, following the same trail like before, while his other hand grabbed the front of his neck and threatened to choke him. Pits body began to tremble while the situation slowly got to him.

He still didn't know exactly what the darker angel tried to do, but he knew it must be something he didn't like at all. Maybe he would even hate it. What other reason would be there that he made him immobilized?

"Please, Pittoo. Stop that" Pit begged and his voice was high pitched from the panic. He looked back and met Dark Pits red eyes. The darker angel returned his glance and saw the fear in these beautiful, blue orbs. It hit him hard…

He didn't want to…

What the hell was he doing!?

Forcing Pit into that!

Dark Pit jerked away from Pit and made some steps back in irritation. He clenched his fist in anger about himself and bit his lower lip. He looked at Pit. The lighter angel turned around in an instant when Dark Pit let him free and now he was staring at him in disbelief and he could see that his body was still trembling and his breathing faster than it should be.

"Fuck…" Dark Pit felt his legs giving in and he let himself sank down in the water, where he remained seated. "Pit… I'm sorry" he mumbled gloomy. He didn't want that to happen. The last thing he wanted was to let Pit quiver in fear.

"Why… why did you do that?" the other angel tried to get his composure back and fought against the fright he felt. Now he was free again and slowly it got better. So he managed to stand up and look at Pittoo. He saw his pained expression. Why did he do that when it pained himself?

"I… I just couldn't hold back anymore. I can't help it…" Dark wasn't the best in talking about his feelings. But it was important to say the truth, now more than ever. So that Pit could understand… even when he grew irritated of him or felt disgusted by his desire.

"What do you mean with that? Please say what you feel, you know I'm not very good at guessing…" but somehow… Pit felt like he knew what Dark Pit was about to say, because of what he did. He wasn't completely dumb. Just a little bit… but he wanted to hear the truth from the darker angel.

Pittoo only looked at him, not sure if he should say that… or if he even wanted to say that. Fuck… he hated this situation; he knew this was going to happen. That was why he wanted to go before it could happen, but now it was too late.

"I don't want to say it… I just… can't hold back when we are alone. I want to touch you and it's hard to hold back…" he growled in bitterness, before he stood up again. The only thing he wanted now was to go and let this cursed spring behind him and Pit. There was no way the angel could forgive him this attempt.

Pit only sat there and looked at Pittoo, who turned his back to him now. He thought about his words. Was it really so hard for him to not touch him? He wouldn't attack him like that if it wasn't the case. Pit couldn't fully understand this feeling but… he knew his own and he liked to spend time with Dark Pit. Not just like he spent time with Lady Palutena or other people, it was different with Pittoo.

"Is there… any way to help you? I know you don't want to hurt me and I don't want you to keep a distance from me just because you don't know if you can control yourself. I… I would be willing to help you." Pit didn't know to what amount he would be able to help but… it would be nice if he was able to help even a little. It affected them both.

Pittoo on his part was a little shocked when Pit offered his help. Did he even know what he asked for!? There was no way to just "help out" with this problem. Either he would allow him to go from start to end or they needed to quit it now when it was still possible for him…

"You can't help me. Do you even know what you are saying? There is no way to help out with that. Either we quit or you let me do you from start till end…" Dark Pit said what was on his mind and turned around to face Pit again. The angel still stood there and looked at him too, but he didn't seem to know what Dark meant.

"You said you want to touch me… I don't know what to think about that. But I think a little bit would be okay. Wouldn't that be enough? You could get what you want and I'm willing to give it to you" these words out of his innocent mouth were really something… something that made it harder for Dark Pit to hold back right now.

"If I touch you, I want to go all the way with you. Don't you understand?" Pittoo snapped lightly this time. He took a deep breath, how the hell would this day end? It really pulled at his nerves and his self-control, not that he had any left after that attack.

"I don't know what you mean with all the way…" Pit admitted and he began to play with his fingers before his chest.

"How the hell… I want to fuck you! Is that clear enough for you!? You should know that at your age!" Pittoo growled irritated and regret in an instant to be so blunt. Now Pit wouldn't let him do anything… there was still the chance to do it slowly, step for step and now he definitely crushed this chance.

Pits eyes grew wide and his face lost its color. His thoughts were clearly written on his face. Then he pressed his lips together and… his cheeks grew into an intense shade of red. He really didn't know what Pittoo talked about before, with touching him and such things.

"Is that really the only way?" his voice was incredible high pitched while he squeaked. High enough to hurt Dark Pits ears…

"No… I mean. Yes, after some time it would be the only thing that would calm down this desire. But for the start… we could begin slowly. But I'm sure you don't want that anymore." Pittoo folded his arms before his chest and looked down. Not just to avert his gaze but… Pits red face was incredible adorable, more then he could bear right now.

"I… I definitely can't have… sex with you. But… if it would be enough to make small steps, we could try. But don't do anything I don't want… okay?" Pit looked down too now and tried to get his composure back and rid of these irritated red cheeks, but it was in vain. The extent of this topic got right to him.

Dark Pit only shook his head in disbelief… this annoying angel was definitely too good for this world! And way too good for him… but hell, he wouldn't let this chance slip again.

"Alright… I promise. But, don't say I didn't warn you" he growled as answer and approached Pit.

 **#MA#**

Now it was too late to regret his decision, but Pit felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He wasn't so sure of the consequence that would come with what they were about to do. But he said yes and now he would need to stand up to his decision.

When Pittoo was at his side again, the dark angel reached out for Pit. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed the angel down, back on the stone. Pit followed his silent advice and sat down, facing Dark Pit with his legs in the water but every other part of him in bright view.

He felt a feeling that wasn't there before… he felt ashamed. Why now? He was never ashamed when he was together with Dark Pit. There was never a reason to feel that, they were one and the same, their bodies were identical and nobody would look at the other with second thoughts. Or at least that was what Pit thought, but now he knew that it wasn't the same for Pittoo.

He saw how the other ogled his body now, with a hunger in his flickering eyes. Why did he never notice these feelings in Dark Pits eyes? Now he knew of them and he could detect them easily. Maybe Pittoo was a master in hiding his feelings… but it was way more realistic that Pit was only oblivious to it. Like to so many things…

"Uhm… can you say to me what you will do from now on?" Pit looked up in Pittoos face, right into these gorgeous red rubies. The other stopped ogling his body and returned the gaze; a small grin flickered over his lips. "No… that would be boring" he answered in a low voice.

Pit gulped at these words, but nodded. He trusted Pittoo, even after he attacked him like that, but now… it was better. He didn't pin him to the ground and forced himself on him.

Dark Pit kneeled down to be on the same height like his sitting counterpart. Then he laid his hands on Pits knees and used them as leverage when he leaned over and closed the space between their faces, just to crush his lips with Pits.

That came sudden for the light angel and he gasped against Dark Pits lips. He wanted to move away, but soon found one hand of the darker angel in his neck, pushing him more into his other half. Dark Pits lips began to move on his and Pit blushed furiously.

When he gasped for air, the other used the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Pits eyes grew wider and Dark Pit moaned in delight when he felt this sweet taste on his taste buds. Pittoos hand shoved the lighter angel closer to him, so that their lips got pushed even harder against each other. Almost leaving no space to grasp for air.

He wanted to taste more~

His other hand trailed over his leg and to his hips. Pit flinched when he felt the movement, it was so similar and he felt his fear rose again. This time Dark Pit didn't let himself get out of control. He stopped moving his hand and loosened the grip on Pits neck, so that he could remove his lips from Pits. Allowing the angel to breathe again, but the only thing he did was panting against Pittoos lips and looking at Dark Pit with these big, blue eyes.

"You don't trust me… I promise it will feel good" Pittoo whispered against the lips of his lighter half and Pit gulped again. "I… I don't know. That kiss felt… strange" Pit mumbled in a low voice. Dark narrowed his eyes at this reply.

"Did it feel bad?" he only asked. Pit bit his lower lip and looked back up at his brother. Would they stop when he said he didn't like it? But… that would be a lie. He just didn't know at all. He neither disliked it nor liked it. But it made him tingly somehow.

So he shook his head as answer. Dark Pit had hoped for a clearer answer, then he would knew if it was alright to make more… or if he needed to stop this before it was too late. But… wasn't it already too late?

"Do you want to stop?" he asked Pit again, hoping for a better answer then just a nod or a shake of his head. Pit looked at him again then he took a deep breath.

"No… it's alright. Are you… going to touch me there again?" now Pit was the one asking the question. He was so shy… it was incredible cute and even harder to resist. How could someone at his age be so incredible cute and innocent?

He was a perfect virgin… or maybe just a perfect little angel.

And Dark Pit was about to taint him~

He really liked that thought.

"Yes… I will and even more than just touching. Do you still want to go on?" Pittoo was true to him. Pit didn't really knew what he meant with doing more than just touching but… he knew it would come to this and he was alright with it so… he nodded this time. "Yes… it's alright"

Dark Pit doubted that he was really alright, but on the other hand he didn't want to stop. Pit would soon see how good it would feel and he hoped that would loosen him a little.

So he pushed the angel towards himself again and pressed their lips together to a second kiss. This time he didn't wait for Pit to open his lips and forced his tongue inside. He twirled around in this wet cavern of his mouth and enjoyed the taste he received again.

Pits panting got a little harder when he claimed his mouth. Finally the lighter angel began to copy his movement and slowly moved his lips in Pittoos rhythm. It seemed like it was okay now, so the darker angel moved his hands between Pits legs and stroked over his soft member again.

Pit felt it and gasped against Dark Pits lips. It felt so strange and it made him even tinglier. He began to press his legs together a little bit, but this wasn't any problem for Dark Pit. He scooped his length up and began to massage it with his palm and fingers.

Pits reaction was enough to show him that this was the first time he got touched like that. So it seemed like he never did it himself till now. Pit gasped against his lips and tried to get a little air in his system, while his panting increased.

But Dark Pit just kissed him hungrier and when he felt that Pits member slowly hardened in his grip, he began to pump his length. The lighter angel tried to suppress the voices that were about to come out of his mouth, but couldn't and soon Pittoo felt him moaning into the kiss.

That was definitely a good sign~

Finally the darker angel let go of his lighter part and released his lips, so that Pit could breathe again and this time he gasped for air in an instant. But it grew into a moan again when Pittoo stroke harder against his throbbing length.

The black haired angel sucked in every inch of his face and saw with satisfaction that even Pits ears were red now. His eyes were hazy and half closed, showing clearly on his face that he could feel it. A flame started to grow in the angels belly.

Pittoo let go of his neck and began to caress his back and grabbed the roots of one of his wings. His hand massaged the muscle in the same rhythm like his other massaged Pits member. He pumped his shaft and then moved up to palm the sensitive tip. Resulting in an even louder moan and Pittoo repeated his movement with a grin on his face.

It seemed like he needed to be quick, because Pits panting and moaning increased with every second and it wouldn't take him long. So he withdrew his hands from the lighter man and the white angel let his hazy eyes fell to Dark Pit with a questioned look on his face.

It seemed like someone really wanted him to continue~

Pittoo didn't hold back anymore. He placed his hands on Pits legs and forced them open. Receiving a little gasp of the angel, but Pit was too far into his pleasure to think about anything now. Then the darker angel leaned his head over Pits erected length and took the tip in his mouth.

That was a pleasure in a whole different level and Pit almost screamed when he felt this warm and wet feeling around his sensitive part. He threw his head back and arched his back while this liquid flame inside him grew to an unbearable size and pushed towards his lower stomach.

Dark Pit didn't hesitate much. He took in Pits full length and began to stroke his tongue over the flesh. Letting the taste get to him and it wasn't bad at all, he liked it. He began to move his head in a swift rhythm and trailed his tongue all over Pits member.

The lighter angel couldn't hold it any longer, his body grew tense. He dug his hands in Darks hair and came with a loud moan. Dark Pit didn't withdraw his head. He gulped Pits mess down before releasing him from his mouth. His tongue trailed over his lips and the dark angel made sure to swallow every drop, while Pits hands fell down again.

Then he sat down beside Pit and scooped his tired little angel into his arms. He pressed his lips against Pits neck and listened to the small panting that came out of his half opened mouth.

"You liked that a lot…" this time it wasn't a question, he knew he was right. Pit looked at him, his eyes still glowing with sated pleasure.

"Y… Yes… I think so" he stumbled with a really low and soft voice. Dark Pit only smiled as answer and pressed his little angel more into his chest.

"Do you want to do that again?"

Silence grew for a short time at this question, before Pit gave his final answer:

"Yes…"

Then he moved his head up to Pittoo and gave him a brief and soft kiss.


End file.
